<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hard Path by Ecarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765823">The Hard Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecarden/pseuds/Ecarden'>Ecarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mind Control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecarden/pseuds/Ecarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury catches up with Wanda and Vision before Thanos arrives. Old debts are called in and new crimes are committed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hard Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s so easy to become convinced that no one else has the strength to do what needs to be done. Here, Nick Fury falls prey to this in Infinity Wars.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick Fury was supposed to be somewhere else, but news of the nightmare approaching Earth made its way to his ears quicker than expected. Rendezvousing with the Avengers was the best he could do as he waited for Captain Marvel to return to Earth.</p><p>They had a plan. Destroy the Mind Stone and keep Thanos from getting all of them. Keep him from his insane plan of destroying half the universe. The problem was that the one person who could do it, Wanda Maximoff wouldn’t. </p><p>Nick wasn’t unsympathetic. </p><p>Destruction of the Mind Stone would kill Vision, the sapient android who she was dating. At least unless they could do it in some elaborate way which was scientifically…difficult. Thanos was on his way. His army was here, but Wanda would not do it.</p><p>And the Avengers who might convince her would not try. For it was wrong. </p><p>Nick missed being in charge. He also missed having people to do his dirty work for him. Now he’d have to do this himself. If he guessed wrong, he was definitely going to die. </p><p>But he’d rolled the dice on worse odds than this.</p><p>Choosing his moment was easy enough, he needed Wanda to be alone. Seizing the opportunity to apologize for his failed attempt to convince her, he managed to get a moment alone.</p><p>He did apologize. </p><p>She didn’t notice he left it ambiguous what exactly he was apologizing for.</p><p>“I know this must be difficult.”</p><p>“How could you know? Have you ever had to kill someone you love?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She stared at him for a moment.</p><p>“You know what helped?”</p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p>“Close your eyes.”</p><p>She glared at him.</p><p>He smiled, “Attacking you is absolutely the last thing I would do.”</p><p>That was simple truth. She closed her eyes.</p><p>“Take a deep breath.”</p><p>She did.</p><p>“Calm your mind.”</p><p>She twitched, but he kept his voice calm and level. The exact way the HYDRA brainwashers had used on his agents. And probably on their own experimental subject. But they’d died before they could use her against the Avengers and SHIELD had been mostly gone by then.</p><p>“You know what is best.”</p><p>That wasn’t a twitch. Muscle fought muscle as will tried to overcome conditioning and failed. He was not HYDRA. This was appalling, but it was necessary. There were no alternatives. He could not risk the universe for one man.</p><p>“What is best is that you comply.”</p><p>Despite herself, her body twisted and she nodded.</p><p>“Compliance will be rewarded.”</p><p>Her eyes opened. There were tears and rage in them. When this was done, she would hunt him. So be it. If none of the others would do what had to be done, he would. </p><p>“Ms. Maximoff, are you ready to comply?”</p><p>“I’m happy to comply,” she said, which was probably the worst lie the former terrorist turned Avenger had ever told.</p><p>“Wait here. I’ll send in Vision. Act normally, until you are certain you are alone. Then destroy the Mind Stone.” He was too valuable to lose. “And then kill yourself. Do you understand your instructions?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good.” Nick Fury walked out and sent Vision in, explaining that Wanda was a bit emotional and wanted to talk to him.</p><p>By the time they were dead, Nick Fury was gone. Never to be seen by any Avenger again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Faustus Mind Control Method is a means of inducing even loyal enemy agents to switch sides. It was used extensively by HYDRA in Agents of SHIELD. As a test subject for HYDRA's efforts to use Loki's Scepter to induce superpowers, Wanda would be a reasonable target to be controlled. It relies upon a series of phrases in a specific order to induce obedience in the subject.</p><p>Nick Fury would be perfectly positioned to be aware of it and is ruthless enough to use it with the universe at stake.</p><p>This short is pretty dark and unlike others isn't a critique of the films, or canon (though I do have my concerns about the whole 'we risk half the universe for one person' thing). </p><p>Comments are always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>